<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【米英】愛相隨／By My Side by Ken_Douglus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534472">【米英】愛相隨／By My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus'>Ken_Douglus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【USUK：Alongside】 [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Stories, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※ 國設米英</p><p>美國人剛坐穩，英國人便往前邁了一步卡在他的雙腿之間，低下頭，慢條斯理地將手上那條湖藍色領帶繞到高大青年的脖頸上。<br/>繫好領帶後英國的雙臂仍虛掛在美國的臂膀上，美國人順勢將腦袋往前一靠，額頭在英國人瘦削的肩膀上來回蹭了好幾下，在聽見很輕的笑聲隔著對方的胸腔傳來時，他才問：「讓我照照鏡子吧？」</p><p>－<br/>「……突然想休息一下。」英國的聲音悶在西服的料子裡，顯得輕而柔軟。<br/>這是他總是注視的背影，時而爲之傷感，時而眷戀。這是曾背對著他邁向無邊雨簾的身影，是曾倉皇地帶著一時輕敵的他從德軍的埋伏中逃離的臂膀，是會將在酒吧喝得醺醉連走路都困難的他帶走的背脊。</p><p>－<br/>冬季的嚴寒高峰開始回落的晴天，冰冷的風剛貼上皮膚，陽光就會及時落下，用更多的溫暖抗衡那股寒意。<br/>大片的明亮光芒籠住他們并肩而行的身影。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【USUK：Alongside】 [53]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【米英】愛相隨／By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>愛相隨／By My Side</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>那道海軍藍的身影是如此明亮英俊，以至於英國有那麽一瞬間為自己的健忘感到羞愧。</p><p>但、但那畢竟已經是近一年前的事了，不小心忘記也是正常的吧。他在心裡嘀咕。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>「儀式用的三件套嗎？」英國挑了挑眉毛。</p><p>「以前那套燕尾服已經舊了，而且肩膀的地方有點擠。」美國說。</p><p>「可別說你又長高了，」英國戲謔地接了句，「或者長胖了。」他的目光掃過商店展示櫃上的幾款正裝樣板，開始捏著下巴仔細打量。</p><p>正中間的是經典的黑色燕尾服，旁邊那身是今年流行的深駝色雙鈕扣西裝，他伸手摸了下，用的是偏厚的毛呢料，適合秋季穿著，但對美國來説，這顏色和質地都顯得過分老氣了。他琢磨著，略嫌棄地皺了皺顯眼的金色粗眉毛。</p><p>美國人不動聲色地看著英國挑剔的神情好一陣，才拉著對方的手往店裡走：「我是長胖、變壯還是長高了，你是最清楚的吧？」在跟店鋪職員輕快地打了招呼後，他停下脚步轉過身，湊到英國人的脖子附近嗅了下，「你今天用的香水不錯，我很喜歡。」</p><p>「……？！」年長國家沒料到美國人會來這麽一下，明白自己口頭和身體都被佔了便宜，然而在對面職員的笑容和注視下一時不好有太大反應，只好在耳根發紅時嘖了嘖嘴：「……西服想選什麼顏色？」</p><p>「海軍藍吧。」</p><p> </p><p>這已經是英國這一年秋天第二次來華盛頓D.C.了。</p><p>外交和商務方面的行程在前三天已經陸續完成，接下來的兩天交給自己國家那些有專業能力的技術官僚完成就行，而已經充分發揮「只要在場就很重要哪怕並沒有幹什麽實事」這種作用的英國，則總算能夠自由活動了。</p><p>對此美國當然喜聞樂見，把前幾日一直住在酒店的英國接回自己別墅的那天晚上，兩人很是熱烈地親熱了一番，次日早晨難得一起賴了近一個小時的床才起身吃早餐，再之後，美國就開車載著英國來到了市中心商業區的這家製衣店。</p><p>依然是那樣事前完全沒打過招呼、過程中沒有特地説明、說行動就行動的風格。英國人對此已經熟悉得能略過無奈的心路歷程，真就仔細地幫年輕國家挑起了服飾。</p><p>按著美國唯一指定的要求，英國在藍色系的那排衣架上選了一件雙扣式的海軍藍色外套，面料是常見的全精紡羊毛，帶上衣口袋，配的馬甲則是三扣式，儘管不是頂級面料，但樣式直挺并且足夠耐磨，是很適合美國的類型。</p><p>美國對英國的眼光很有信心的樣子，毫不猶豫地讓店員找了大致適合他的尺碼，就鑽進了更衣室。</p><p> </p><p>美國人從更衣室走出來時英國明顯愣住了。</p><p>金髮藍眼的高個子青年確實很適合海軍藍色，儘管那套西裝的尺寸並不完全貼合，但此時的美國整個人的感覺就是……明亮而英俊。</p><p>平常對服裝並不那麽講究的美國人，這次試穿居然連默認配的墨藍色領結也一倂戴上，德克薩斯應該是脫衣服時摘掉了。</p><p>美國走到全身鏡和英國人中間的位置，大概因爲襯衫領口的位置勒得緊，他調整領結時露出了不太愉快的神情。</p><p>——就仿佛、仿佛那個時候似的。</p><p>明明早已是截然不同的體格和不盡相同的面貌，那皺著眉頭的神情卻讓英國一陣恍惚。他想起了仍是青少年模樣的美國——確切來説，是北美十三州。</p><p>他曾經送給那時候的對方一套西服——以百年為單位計算的「曾經」——估計那也是作爲「北美殖民地的人類形態」的美利堅收到的第一身西服，那衣服的配色跟此時美國身上的這身幾乎完全一致。</p><p>其實英格蘭在更早之前就想過要幫美利堅專門訂做一套西服了，但從想法到真正實現總是需要時間的。那一年的秋天他找了自己在倫敦最熟悉的裁縫，從選款到讓裁縫按自己口述的要求剪裁和修改，就已經花費了兩個月；衣服取回之後在他的莊園大屋裡擱置了一整個月，直到下一年的春天他跟著殖民地行政官前往馬賽諸塞州時，才隨著漫長得讓他也不禁心浮氣躁的輪船航行到達大西洋的另一側，又經歷了接近兩天的馬車車程後，才終於送到青少年的手上。</p><p>英格蘭殷切地讓穿著粗糙的勞動服裝的對方換上自己千里迢迢帶來的西服，美利堅儘管皺了眉頭，嘴角卻最大限度地保持笑意聽從了他的吩咐，而當時英國以爲那只是出自兩人一段時間沒見的拘謹和疏離。</p><p>回想起來，從產生給美利堅訂做服裝的念頭，到對方將那身衣服穿到身上，這之間所耗費的那大半年時間，對那個時期長速飛快的北美少年來說，衣服怎麽可能還合身呢。</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p>英國就那樣一動不動地望著美國，直到對方的大手在他面前晃動了好幾下，他才回過神。</p><p>「這是又想起什麽了嗎？」美國在說「又」的時候帶點調侃的語氣。</p><p>「才不……」英國條件反射地想否認，頓了頓，喃喃地說，「想起很久以前，曾經送給你一身差不多顔色的西服。」</p><p>「……」美國沉默了片刻，抬手撥了下劉海，「我記得哦，款式還挺帥的。」</p><p>英國驚訝地抬起臉來，他以爲在美國那飽和度不亞於自己的歷史裡，諸如「久遠至兩百多年前的一套西服」這樣的細小物件，早該埋沒在對方的記憶倉庫裡了。</p><p>美國人回給他一個明亮的笑容：「説起來，你送那身衣服之前，既沒問過我的想法，也沒幫我量尺寸就訂做了啊。」</p><p>「呃……那是、一時的……失誤。」英國人回答得磕磕碰碰，胸腔裡湧起一陣難以坦白的委屈。</p><p>那時候的他想當然地以爲美洲少年仍比自己矮小一些，仍然不諳外面的世界，想當然地覺得一套體面的西服會給對方帶來驚喜，而實際上不知不覺超出他身高的青少年只是勉强地配合他將那身衣服穿上，而他精心挑選的那個帶暗紋的領結，對方估計也是不太喜歡的吧。</p><p>對著一臉不自在的美利堅，那時的自己是什麽樣的反應呢，似乎是尷尬地訕笑，又似乎是在那之後的幾天都患得患失，又好像仍天真地竊喜自己選了一份不錯的禮物……這部分英國是真的不記得了。</p><p>那其實是他早就該察覺到的、他和既作爲殖民地也作爲人類的美利堅之間的差異，只是他察覺的時機來得太晚，而在那些年裡投入的心力也好情感也好，卻早就多得他無法整理和回收了。</p><p>他曾悄悄想過，如果自己能早些明白那種差異的話，也許、也許那之後的他們會有很不一樣的發展吧。</p><p>但他知道這種假設沒有意義，尤其放在眼前這個年輕國家身上，就更加沒有意義。</p><p> </p><p>美國終於摘下那個怎麽調整都不舒服的領結，轉過身來端詳英國帶著憂愁的臉，說：「我很珍惜那套衣服哦，雖然之後再也沒穿過。」他在英國人詫異的視綫中彎腰，然後在那臉頰上響亮地親了一下，接著笑得一臉得意。</p><p>店員和不知何時出現的裁縫不約而同地發出了善意的竊笑聲，而英國的臉頰則從那個親吻碰觸的地方開始有燙熱延伸：「你……你……？！」</p><p>「哈哈哈，」美國顯然不打算解釋，他脫下西裝外套遞給裁縫，轉移了話題，「你選衣服的眼光一直很好，平常穿的那些也很好看。」</p><p>英國不知該怎麽形容這稱讚來的時機，只低了頭，臉頰和胸口是一片溫熱。</p><p>「喂，亞瑟。」聽見對方喊自己的名字時英國再次抬起頭，美國已經重新戴上眼鏡，鏡片下的藍色眼睛狡黠地朝他眨了眨，「幫我選條領帶吧。」他指向身前的領帶架。</p><p>「……」英國視綫飛快掃過那幾排領帶，輕拍了下臉頰才站起身，從第二排架子上取下一條帶著細斜紋的湖藍色領帶，放在美國青年的脖頸附近比劃了下，說：「這條不錯。」</p><p>「那就決定是它了。」美國爽快地接過領帶，將馬甲和襯衫一倂脫下再次遞給裁縫，「請幫我量尺寸吧！」</p><p>青年的上身只剩他常穿的軍用黑背心和脖頸上的大兵項鏈，在配合裁縫指令舉起手臂時他背上的肌肉隨之綳緊，顯出比平常更有力度的弧度。</p><p>英國瞬間回想起前一天晚上自己貼著那背脊親吻并睡著的事情來了，他爲此感到甜蜜又有些害羞，但矜持地一言不發。</p><p>美國人不知是看穿他沉默的緣由或是因爲其他原因，回過頭來笑得一臉意味深長：「怎麼，被我的背影迷住了嗎？」</p><p>「笨蛋，」英國給了個不算反駁的回應。他心想與其說是迷住……不如說是無法移開視綫吧。</p><p>他已經不再去數自己望著面前這個人的身影多少年了，即便那和自己的生命比較起來並不算長，卻已足以佔據對方生命的大部分，足以超越普通人類的生命長度了。</p><p>——無論過去的兩百多年裡經歷過多少起和落，如今的美國和他，是能夠淡然地提起某一年的惆悵和眼淚，會參考彼此的意見挑選隨身物品，無數次地親吻和擁抱的關係了。</p><p>他陪伴在他身邊的時間已經足以讓他形容為「習慣」了。而至今他仍然沒有感到厭倦。</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>那次回國之後他們就各自回到忙碌的工作和日常生活中，無論是再見面或是遠距離視訊通話，美國都沒有再提起那身衣服，於是英國就真的忘記自己曾陪著對方訂做西服的事情來了。</p><p>——直到這天早晨，前一晚在他的莊園別墅留宿的美國穿著海軍藍西服馬甲和褲子，理直氣壯地出現在仍睡眼惺忪的他面前爲止。</p><p>「怎麽了？」美國一臉玩味地看著半夢半醒的英國，只覺得那神態很是可愛，他走過來伸手在對方白皙的臉頰上戳了一下，「你確定還不起來換衣服嗎？」</p><p>這句話讓英國瞬間清醒了不少，終於想起他在美國啓程到英國前就説好了的白金漢宮音樂會的邀約。他無意識地按了下睡得有些亂翹的頭髮：「我……我都沒注意到你的行李裡裝著這身衣服。」</p><p>「畢竟是英國——皇室——舉辦的音樂會，總得帶身像樣的衣服。」美國故意拖長了語調，眼睛餘光瞄到英國撇嘴時他得意一笑，走回鏡子前開始抹髮蠟：「這還是第一次穿，拿到之後就一直放在衣櫃裡。」</p><p>英國心中腹誹，還不是因爲你這家夥就喜歡穿著休閑T裇和工裝褲配上球鞋到處跑。</p><p>天已經有些冷了，他往肩上披了條小毛毯才下床，趿拉著拖鞋走到離美國人更近的沙發前，將攤在上方的領帶揣進手裡，然後一臉認真地打量美國那身西裝。</p><p>襯衫脖頸和袖口的位置不緊勒，馬甲肩綫的位置正好貼合美國的肩寬，能襯出他的好體格——英國的嘴角含著笑意，心想果然西裝就該量身定做，這樣即便不採用頂級面料，也能收穫令人滿意的效果。</p><p>他沒把這話說出口，而是朝不時跟他對上視綫的美國招了招手。</p><p>年輕國家眨眨眼，很配合地走到年長國家面前，然後英國人拉過高大的青年一把按到沙發的扶手邊上。</p><p>美國人剛坐穩，英國人便往前邁了一步卡在他的雙腿之間，低下頭，慢條斯理地將手上那條湖藍色領帶繞到高大青年的脖頸上。</p><p>領帶的顔色比美國身上的馬甲淺一個色度，跟德克薩斯的鏡框顔色差不多。繫結的時候英國人冰涼的指尖不知是有意還是無意地掠過美國的脖頸，全程配合的年輕國家臉上明顯一樂。</p><p>繫好領帶後英國的雙臂仍虛掛在美國的臂膀上，美國人順勢將腦袋往前一靠，額頭在英國人瘦削的肩膀上來回蹭了好幾下，在聽見很輕的笑聲隔著對方的胸腔傳來時，他才問：「讓我照照鏡子吧？」</p><p>「我可不記得你是會事先詢問的性格了。」英國小聲哼哼。</p><p>美國走到鏡子前，看倒影裡那工整服帖的領帶，愉快地吹了聲口哨：「你果然很會繫領帶，明明我也是用一樣的手法，效果卻完全不同。」</p><p>英國撇嘴一笑：「我可不想被拿來跟看Youtube教程影片學繫領帶的家夥比較。」</p><p>美國人不置可否地聳了聳肩，正準備去取外套，背上一道小小的重量很快靠了上來，他下意識地挺直背脊。</p><p>英國人往前伸手環住美國的身軀，額頭貼在美國的肩胛骨上。這可是很珍稀的狀況，年輕國家於是問：「這是怎麽了？」</p><p>「……突然想休息一下。」英國的聲音悶在西服的料子裡，顯得輕而柔軟。</p><p>這是他總是注視的背影，時而爲之傷感，時而眷戀。這是曾背對著他邁向無邊雨簾的身影，是曾倉皇地帶著一時輕敵的他從德軍的埋伏中逃離的臂膀，是會將在酒吧喝得醺醉連走路都困難的他帶走的背脊。</p><p>美國的身軀厚實且有力，歷史的刻刀已經在上方劃下無數不亞於自己的痕跡。那裡至今爲止到底承受了多少重量，又還能承受多少呢。</p><p>英國人感覺鼻子有點發酸，手上環住美國的力度比之前加重了些。</p><p>美國人撫摸著那雙停留在自己肋骨位置的瘦削的手，聲音裡全是笑意：「休息的話，換個姿勢更舒服吧？」他輕輕拉開英國，轉身，接著張開雙臂將對方整個攬住，並在對方的髮間深深地吸氣，「我的懷抱隨時為你敞開哦。」</p><p>「笨蛋，」英國低聲回答，抬起手臂環住美國的脖頸，「真不知你從哪裡學來那種腔調。」他覺得也許是因爲想念，也許是時光塑造的性格使然，他總是擔心得太多，多愁善感來得太快。</p><p>「英國你啊，」美國在他的頭頂嘆了口氣，突然將他整個打橫抱了起來，並朝懷裡的青年若有深意地眨眼，「既然累了，那就到床上休息吧？」</p><p>英國的心裡既煩惱又感傷，儘管他沒有特地説明，但美國總是能察覺到他的情緒，儘管對方應對的方式總是……跟其他人不太一樣——但他偏偏如此喜歡。</p><p>他的雙腿徒勞地晃動了幾下：「你明明才提醒過讓我去換衣服。」説完拳頭輕輕地在美國的鎖骨上捶了一下。</p><p>美國人假裝吃痛地皺了下眉，乾脆抱著英國一起陷進了沙發裡：「那就暫時這樣，什麽也不做好了。」</p><p>英國看著美國那頭髮往後梳起的金色腦袋仰起靠在沙發上，他於是把臉貼近，小聲地說：「……十五分鐘。」</p><p> </p><p>－</p><p> </p><p>來自女王陛下的邀約，英國自然會予以最高規格的認真對待。</p><p>他為自己挑選了正統的純黑色燕尾服，立領白襯衫配上深灰色的馬甲，以及天鵝絨質地的黑色領結，唯一的意外是他在挑皮鞋時特地選了鞋跟略高一點的那雙，結果被美國發現而惱羞成怒地捏了對方的臉頰一下。</p><p>前往白金漢宮的交通是皇室方面安排的，儘管美國熱情地提議可以由車技拔群的自己來駕駛那輛皇室專用轎車，但被英國一句「穿著那身熨燙妥帖的西服開車豈不是前功盡棄」反駁了回去，美國也就不再堅持。</p><p>顧及到司機的存在，兩人并肩坐在後座時並沒有太多言語。</p><p>一路上美國就扣著英國還沒戴上手套的手，不時地捏上幾下，在英國人每次掩飾笑意的時候握緊。</p><p> </p><p>白金漢宮的例行檢查並不繁複，通過門衛和管家的許可後，他們的轎車便駛達建築物的正門口。</p><p>美國先一步打開車門，動作敏捷地下車並小跑到英國那側的位置，然後彎下腰，頗有紳士風度地幫年長國家打開了車門。</p><p>舉止倒是跟那身衣服很相配，英國有些驕傲地想，下車時卻輕呼了口氣。</p><p>在這千百年之間，英國曾身著各種衣裝、參加過無數的儀式，帝皇的加冕、貴族或平民的誕生、犯人的審判、政客的葬禮。各形各色的規格和氣氛，第一次會感到驚訝，第二次仍是忐忑，到第五次、第二十次、第一百次……和再也不去點算的次數，曾經衝擊内心的感受就成了冷靜和漠然。</p><p>而將這些感受和經歷壓縮在兩百多年裡、在這過程中崛起的年輕超大國，他的内心自然會是更大的强悍和堅韌，更多的「原來如此」。</p><p>英國再次提醒自己不應該憂慮太多。他仔細地撫平自己的外套和襯衫，然後望向面前一臉閑適的青年：「下次打算什麽時候再穿這身衣服？」</p><p>「嗯？」美國認真地想了想，說，「新上司的就職典禮吧。」</p><p>「……」英國不自覺地翻了個白眼，「那就、祝你好運。」</p><p>「哈哈，但愿如此。」美國聳了聳肩，接了句，「反正到時候你也在。」</p><p>「……我可不記得收到過出席邀請，也未必會答應。」</p><p>「那就現在答應下來嘛，外交邀請函之後會送到的。」年輕國家側過身，然後朝英國人彎起手臂，笑得一臉爽朗：「走吧。」</p><p>英國人抿了抿嘴角，抬起手穿過那臂彎，扣住，說：「……得意忘形。」</p><p> </p><p>這是冬季的嚴寒高峰開始回落的晴天，冰冷的風剛貼上皮膚，陽光就會及時落下，用更多的溫暖抗衡那股寒意。</p><p>大片的明亮光芒籠住他們并肩而行的身影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>― Fin ―</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 「倉庫掃除」篇裡出現過的那身西服，一直想寫一寫英格蘭當時的心境，以及一直珍惜那份回憶的米。</p><p>2. ……米英依然相互依存，依然很相愛（我的國設文的主旨都沒變過……）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>